Origin of Our Symbol
by NerdyFangirl12
Summary: Ever wonder how the Fairy Tail symbol came about? Ever wonder why it looks a little weird? Well, here's my take on how it came about.


Fairy Tale: Origin of Our Symbol

Natsu groaned as he leaned back in his chair, teeter-tottering and pushing its limits.

"There's nothing to do," he complained. Suddenly, he pushed too hard off the table and fell backwards. Happy pointed at him as he laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled, rubbing his head. Lucy, who had been sitting opposite to Natsu, rolled her eyes. Gray was lurking in the background, quietly chuckling to himself.

"He's right though; there's nothing to do and this place is dead," Lucy muttered, lowering her head to her arms, sighing heavily.

"Quit complaining," Gray said, coming out of his darkness.

"Oh, look who decided to stop stalking us," Natsu said, glaring at him. Gray shrugged the comment off as he went to sit at the table.

"Should we take a job?" Happy asked.

"I'm too tired for any jobs," Lucy moaned. Everyone seemed to sigh at the same time.

"Hey, Gramps! What are you doing?" Natsu asked. Gramps, the Guild Leader of Fairy Tale, was sitting on the bar's counter. His legs were crossed, eyes closed, and breathing silent; it was as if he were asleep. One eye opened at Natsu.

"What are _**you**_doing?" he asked, repeating Natsu's question. This startled him.

"Nothing…but there isn't anything to do to begin with," his voice trailed off.

"There's always something to do," Gramps said, smirking. Lucy picked her head up, curiously looking around.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Have you ever wondered how our symbol came to be?"

"…well, I've always thought it did look strange… Do you know why?"

"Of course he does, he's the guild master," Gray sneered, having his usual "_its-so-obvious"_ tone. Lucy looked a little hurt, but quickly whipped the look off her face.

"Would you like to know?" Gramps asked. Lucy and Natsu nodded.

"Sure," Gray said, not sounding entertained, "I got time."

"Aye," Happy added, sitting on Natsu's shoulder. Gramps smiled and cleared his throat.

Long ago, when dragons were abundant, there were other mythical creatures. Those were faeries and nymphs. There were no goblins, witches, ogres, monsters, etc.

Faeries were about as popular as dragons, and both worked very well with each other. Faeries would protect dragons from other predators (humans) since they were very well-skilled tricksters; dragons scales were very high in value and highly sought after. Dragons trusted them with their lives, and faeries in return. They were also very wise. Nymphs, on the other hand, weren't so liked; this was because of their irritating personalities. They liked to boast about their looks, with their long and silky hair, colored according to their elements. Earth-bound nymphs had green, leaf-made clothes with green hair, water-bound nymphs blue with dew-drop clothes (strung with spider webs), and finally fire-bound nymphs had the blazing, rosy-red colored hair, clothes fashioned from coal.

Not only did they brag about their mystical looks, they were evil spirited. Each used their elements for bad intentions (this wasn't surprising considering they were offspring from demonic faeries). There was a war between faeries and nymphs, though faeries were led by dragons. The nymphs wanted to be the rightful protectors so dragons so they could steal it's gold and scales, which would then be sold for money for immortal life-granting apples. Faeries didn't want that, thus the war.

Though nymphs were outnumbered, they did major damage. The dragons, being as wise as they were, trained humans at a near-by village to be dragon slayers. Dragon slayers used the powerful magic that only they and dragons used. These dragon slayers were told to go spread throughout guilds. As the war ended in the nymphs favor, all the faeries were killed. Dragon slayers did as told, but their dragons suddenly disappeared. There is no telling what happened, but it is said that there were few dragons like Grandina and Igneel that stayed longer than others, but did disappear later.

Fairy Tale was a guild founded by an older dragon slayer from the first generations. In honor of his heritage, he made the Guild Symbol a fire faerie. Throughout the years, the color has changed, but it still has the same message; the symbol has come to represent friendship, loyalty, and dedication (though the guild wizards trash things during their job, they still fulfill it).

"Wow," Lucy said in awe.

"So one of my kind found this place!? Ha ha ha, alright!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Please," Gray said, bursting Natsu's bubble, "you're not _**that **_important."

"Don't be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous!?"

"Because you do lame ice magic!" Natsu shot up out of his seat, getting in Gray's face. Happy flew over to Lucy.

"Imagine how mad Natsu would be if Gray was a dragon slayer," he whispered. They both cracked up with laughter as Gramps silently sat smiling and Natsu and Gray fought.

Every day, the group was tested, but yet they never broke their bond. The symbol they all bore had a purpose, and they all fulfilled it.


End file.
